


Butler, most pleasing.

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel takes it on himself to educate himself on his sexuality, Sebastian is happy enough to help him along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butler, most pleasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the lack of Sebaciel floating around... MERRY CRIMBO

Ciels eyes opened slowly as Sebastian woke him, his eyes focussing on the demon as he slowly sat up.  
"Today, Earl Grey and poached salmon on toast" Sebastian murmured as he set the tray on Ciels lap, moving around the room, doing odd jobs as Ciel ate.  
"Anything interesting today?" Ciel asked groggily as Sebastian removed the tray with the empty china.  
"Tutoring until lunch, its a lovely day, young master, as your afternoon schedule is open, may I suggest a stroll around the grounds" Sebasian said in his silky smooth tone.  
Ciel nodded as he shifted onto the side of the bed, the demon knelt in front of him and undressed him, his red eyes focussing on the air between him and his young master, a mutual agreement between them that Sebastian wouldn't look at Ciel's naked form more than necessary.  
Slowly dressing him, once his boots had been slipped on Sebastian moved over to the vanity and poured some fresh water into the basin as Ciel stood and moved over, allowing Sebastian to wash his face and brush his hair.  
"Happy birthday, my lord" Sebastian murmured as he tied the eye patch behind his head in a neat little bow.  
"16 years on this earth and I've already sealed my death contract" He muttered quietly, fiddling with the towel Sebastian had used to dry his face.  
Sebastian hummed quietly and looked at Ciel in the mirror, his gaze harrowing.  
"Don't look at it like that, young master" He murmured softly, his warm breath tickling Ciels ear. Ciel smiled slightly and looked down at his hands, Sebastian smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder.  
"Baldroy, Finni and Mey-Rin, against your wishes have a gift for you" Sebastian murmured as Ciel made his way towards the door, Ciel stopped and looked back at Sebastian with a brow arched.  
"They haven't told Elizabeth, have they?" He asked, a wave of concern passed his features.  
"No, my lord" Sebastian assured. Ciel nodded and continued on his way.

By 11 Ciel was thoroughly bored and was on the verge of a spanking off Sebastian for using crude words in his Latin poem.  
"Behave young master." Sebastian warned as he set a cup of green tea beside Ciel who was slouched and picking at his clothing.  
"Whats for lunch?" He asked in a flat tone, his gaze settling on Sebastians broad chest, curiosity spiking slightly.  
"You'll find out in an hour" Sebastian replied, just as flatly.  
"What do you do to all of those females in private to extract information?" He asked, still naive to anything to do of a sexual nature.  
"Enough of your questions Phantomhive!" He said strictly.  
"Or what?" He asked cheekily, Sebastian held his tongue and lifted Ciel from his seat and lay him across his lap and pulled his draws down just past his pale behind before giving him a merciless spanking.  
When he was done Ciel limped from the room, hoping for some privacy so he could hide the fact it had hurt his pride, feelings and behind.  
Sebastian cleaned up before slipping his glove back on, moving to stand outside of the bathroom where Ciel was currently licking his wounds.  
"Master?" Sebastian called through the door "May I tend to you?" He asked softly.  
"No, bugger off and make lunch or something!" He called back, his voice weak and watery.  
Sebastian looked down but nodded.  
"Yes, my lord" he said before slipping off to do so.

 

After a while of sulking in the bathroom Ciel decided to wander around the stately home, quietly pulling books from the top shelf in the library, the books he hadn't been allowed to read. He settled with a book called 'Love affairs in the marital bed', he started to read, his eyes widening as he read the graphic scenes, he smacked the book shut and put it back on the shelves, feeling dirty and completely wrong.  
"Sebastian!" He yelled, scratching at his arm nervously, hoping he wouldn't get another spanking for reading a book he hadn't been allowed to.  
Sebastian zipped in, noticing his young masters state at once.  
"Master, what's wrong?" He asked, moving over to inspect his condition, Ciel looked on the verge of tears.  
"I'm sorry! Please don't punish me" He whispered, hiding his face.  
"Why, young master?" He asked, though he knew exactly what Ciel had done.  
"I read a bad book" He whimpered, wanting to bathe, feeling utterly disgusting.  
Sebastian nodded and picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom, Ciels face hidden in Sebastians chest.  
When Sebastian had calmed him and bathed him Ciel sat silently as Sebastian dried him off.  
"Young master" Sebastian started "I have neglected to teach you about sex..." He said quietly "... And what you will have to do as a husband"  
Ciel glared at him "I don't want to marry and I certainly don't want to talk of what I have just read" He said flatly.  
Sebastian nodded as he wrapped Ciel in the towel, his head bowed as he moved away so Ciel could have a little privacy.

 

After supper Sebastian cleared up before following Ciel up to his room, knocking on his door and waiting for a reply.  
"I... Don't come in" Ciel mumbled, in a state of undress, looking at himself in his mirror.  
"I must put you down for the night, master" He called through the door.  
"Sebastian... I..." He stopped and fiddled with his fingers. "Come in" He sighed, feeling self concious about Sebastian seeing him in such a way.  
Sebastian slipped in and took one look over Ciel and nodded, moving over to sit him on the bed and pull his night gown over his head.  
"You must have questions" He murmured, nodding to the boys engorged crotch.  
Ciel went a bright shade of crimson and nodded, fiddling with the hem of his gown.  
Sebastian sat back on his heels and looked up at Ciel, feeling a little out of his comfort zone, as an old demon he never thought he'd have to explain an erection to a naive 16 year old.  
Sebastian started to explain it to Ciel, noting that the boy was getting redder and redder by the second, when he was done he looked at the boys hands, clasped in his lap.  
"H... How do I get rid of it...?" He asked quietly.  
"You well.. Masturbate" He murmured.  
"WHAT!" He yelped, disgusted at the idea that h had to touch himself in such an unseemly manner of which Sebastian had described previously.  
Sebastian let out a small chuckle as he watched the horrified boy.  
"Why do you think I insisted on having a bed in my room although I don't sleep?" He asked, earning a horrified look off Ciel.  
"You can bugger of now" He said flatly, climbing under the sheets and rolling into his side "You're disgusting, you know that?" He muttered as Sebastian smirked and gently undid his eye patch and put it beside his bed along with his ring before slipping out.  
Ciel fell asleep easily, his dreams focused on his butler, obscene dreams of Sebastian slowly undressing for him, swaying his hips gently as he hummed, when he was about to undo his trousers Ciel woke in a fit of cold sweats, calling for Sebastian, tears streaming down his face, his eye glowing bright purple, illuminating the room.

Sebastian was by his side in seconds, a candle in his hand which he used to light the lamp beside Ciels bed.  
Ciel looked up at him before pulling him down onto the bed, his face buried in Sebastians suit jacket, still shaking.  
"Master?" He asked quietly, a hand on the base of his skull.  
"I... I" Ciel stopped talking as he pulled back to look at Sebastian, his small, nimble fingers working to undo his night gown, letting it bunch around his waist.  
Sebastian blinked at him, his unclothed hands moved to touch the boys chest.  
"Don't act all innocent" Ciel murmured quietly, his skin gleaming with sweat.  
"My lord... I... Are you sure you want this?" He asked quietly, Ciel just nodded earning a devilish smile.  
Ciel watched Sebastian closely as he started to unbutton his clothes, letting them slide to the floor.  
Ciel let out a small gasp as Sebastian unclothed himself before him, soft hums emitting from deep in Sebastians throat.  
When he was naked, bar his socks he slipped into bed with Ciel, at once Ciel was on top of him, admiring him.  
"Show me what husbands do to their wives in bed" The boy purred.  
"Yes, my lord" Sebastian purred back, flipping them over so Ciel was on the bottom, starting the tedious task of stretching the young boy without scaring him away.  
Ciel was a mess already, his member leaking desperately.  
"Oh, you won't take long" Sebatian teased, pulling him into a gentle kiss as he pushed in, Ciel let out a small cry as his arse was invaded, his lips parted as Sebastian overran his senses, his sweet taste lingering on his lips, his warm breath tickling his face, his large, stiff member leaving a lasting impression inside him.  
Sebastian was right, it was only moments before Ciel was thrashing beneath him, his small hands digging into Sebastians shoulders as he came.  
Sebastian was moaning quietly all the while he was building up to an extravagant ejaculation.  
After a moment he let out a deep groan, and came into Ciel, his cum filling Ciel to the brink before pulling out.  
Ciel lay panting, his body lax due to the pleasure he was experience.  
"Sleep... Next to me?" He asked between pants.  
Sebastian smiled and nodded, enveloping the young boy.  
"Now sleep, my lord" He murmured quietly.


End file.
